Wishes And Dreams
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Everybody has a secret wish. Something that they never tell anybody else. What were to happen, if all those wishes came true? Can the bond between two sisters be enough to last through all the changes? When wishes come true, you may find that it's not always what you are searching for, but that the answers lie somewhere else. A story of sisters and the bond between family.
1. Chapter 1

Wishes And Dreams

By DeweyFinn21

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Author's Note: Wow, so, I recently rewatched the movie, and finally bought the soundtrack and then I got this idea for a story. I'm sorry if it's similar to yours, but I haven't read too many of these, though that'll probably change soon._**

The Kingdom of Arendelle had been enjoying the rule of the new queen Elsa for about a month now. Elsa had finally come out of her shell and she started hanging around people. Her sister Anna was enjoying this since they had 13 years to catch up on. Currently she had convinced her sister to play hide and seek with her, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. Elsa was currently it, and they had free roam over the entire castle area. Anna headed towards the back of the castle and tried to find somewhere to hide there. While she was looking, she could swear that she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

_"Is Elsa already here? Man, I'm slow." _Anna thought. She jumped in a bush quickly to avoid being caught. Anna tried to hold her breath as well as she could. That's when she saw her. It wasn't Elsa, or anybody else that Anna knew, which was strange because she had made a point of getting to know everybody in the kingdom. _"Who is that?" _Anna wondered. She looked around to see if Elsa was coming. She turned back to where the woman was. _Was._ She was not there anymore.

"You're wondering who I am?" A voice asked right next to Anna, causing her to jump.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I'll tell you. I'm a witch. My name is Indigo."

"Like the color?" Anna asked.

"Yes, precisely." Indigo told her.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked.

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Anna asked, louder than she wanted too, but this was getting too confusing.

"Yes. Help you."

"How?" Anna asked.

"I can give you power beyond your wildest imagination." Indigo informed her.

"Um, what?"

"I know that you love your sister, but that you are also jealous of her." Indigo said.

"What? Jealous?" Anna scoffed.

"You wish that you could have the abilities that she has, her grace, her poise, her ice." Indigo stared at Anna.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that in the blink of an eye, I can give you all her grace, poise, and power." Indigo told her.

"What?"

"Give you everything that she has that you don't." Indigo kept it vague.

"How?" Anna couldn't believe what was being offered here.

"All I need is a tiny drop of both of your blood, and then everything will change."

"What?!" Anna asked incredulously. "I can't do that! I'm not going to hurt Elsa!"

"It doesn't have to hurt." Indigo tried to convince her.

"How do I know you're really what you say you are?" Anna asked.

"Make a wish that will only affect you." Indigo offered.

"Okay, I wish I had some chocolate." Anna said.

"Now, stick out your hand." Anna did so cautiously. "All it takes is one poke." Indigo stuck Anna, but she felt no pain. A drop of blood fell through the sky, where Indigo caught it, and then seconds later an entire bowl of chocolates was in her hand. "There you are, your chocolate, princess." Anna couldn't believe what she just saw. It couldn't be true, she had to be dreaming. This entire day was just a dream. She had to pinch herself.

"Ow!" Anna said, feeling something hit her hip. "What was that?"

"You wanted a pinch. There you go." Indigo said.

"You, heard that?" Anna asked.

"Of course I did. I know everybody's true thoughts and desires. You want adventure, family, and the ability to fit in." Indigo droned on. Anna stopped paying attention about halfway through, could she even do that to Elsa? Get her to lose a drop of blood and copy her powers to Anna. Then Anna wondered if she could even control the powers if she did get them.

"I found you!" Anna snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her sister's voice. "You aren't as good at this game as I thought you would be. Oh, who is this?" Elsa said, pointing to Indigo.

"Your majesty, my name is Indigo, I live out in the forest on my own, and I just wanted to come to the kingdom to welcome your new rule." Indigo said. "I even made you this special pin." Indigo held up a snowflake pin. "I would like for you to have this, and maybe your sister can put it on you." Indigo offered to Anna.

"Um." Anna froze.

"Well, don't be so shy, it's a present from this girl, she seems nice." Elsa said, getting Anna to grab the pin. As she was grabbing it, Indigo leaned in closely.

"If you want all of your dreams to come true, push a little harder than necessary." Indigo whispered. Anna held the pin. She had a choice now. Could she do it? Could she share the power that Elsa had? Well, she could always teach her how to use it, and then they would be able to do all sorts of ice-sister things. Anna walked over to Elsa and was moving the pin towards her body. She had one last chance to back out and just put the pin on normally. But then Elsa would always be a little bit different than everybody else, at least this way, there would be two of them. Anna put the pin on Elsa's dress and she pushed.

"Ow! Anna!" Elsa cried out. Then two drops of blood fell. One from the back of the pin, and one from the front. Indigo went right up to Anna.

"Prepare to get everything you wanted." She then waved her hands around and caused the wind to pick up and make a vortex that surrounded them. Anna looked over at Elsa, who had fainted.

"What did you do to her?" Anna cried out.

"Nothing, it's just that anybody other than the wisher and the granter can't be awake while inside here. And now, the change!" Indigo yelled. There was a loud boom and then a flash of bright light that caused Anna to close her eyes, when she opened them up, everything was back to normal. Except for one small thing.

"Indigo? Where are you?" Anna asked. Elsa came too shortly afterwards.

"Anna? What was that?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, I have something that I want to show you." Anna said.

"What is it?" Elsa was confused. Anna moved her arms around and snow started appearing around them. Elsa's eyes grew wide at the sight of this.

"See, look, now we both have powers!" Anna yelled.

"Anna! What did you do?!" Elsa asked worried. "Who was that girl?"

"Elsa, don't worry about it, everything is going to be fine." Anna said. "Let's go find the guys, they'll want to know about this." Anna said.

"Anna." Elsa said, not moving.

"Yes?"

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because I thought that you had been alone for too long. You needed someone like you." Anna explained.

"But, you were always enough as you were." Elsa told her.

"Maybe for you, but not for me." Anna said. She headed out to find the others. Elsa held out her arms to look at them. Had they really caused those feelings in her sister. She wished that she had never had her powers. She needed to catch up to Anna, and so tried to create a wall of snow to stop her. Nothing happened.

"Elsa? Are you coming?" Anna asked. Elsa couldn't say a word.

_**So, that was chapter one. I think that this story could become something special of mine, but then again, I just hope it doesn't take forever to upload the remaining chapters, because that always seems to happen. I'll keep a regular schedule for the first few, but then after that it'll drop off. I'm going to consciously make sure that that doesn't happen. Anyways, review, people and tell me what you thought. If you like the idea so far, and if you're interested in seeing where it could go. Until next time, this is DeweyFinn21 saying bye. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Wishes And Dreams

By DeweyFinn21

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Frozen.  
_**

Elsa just stood there, looking at her hands. It couldn't be true. She was just pretending because of the shock that Anna just put her through. That's what it had to be. Elsa was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Anna had come back until she was grabbed.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa jumped at the startling sight. "What's with you?"

"What did you do?" Elsa asked.

"What are you talking about?" Anna was confused.

"I don't have my powers anymore." Elsa told her.

"What are you talking about? You have your powers, it's just that I do too." Anna said.

"No Anna! I don't. Look." Elsa held out her hand trying her hardest to even conjure up a snowflake, but nothing happened.

"But, that's not right. That's not what I wished for!" Anna said.

"You made this happen?" Elsa said.

"Indigo said she could make all my dreams come true. I just wanted both of us to be the ice sisters, not for you to lose your powers!" Anna tried to explain.

"You wanted my powers?" Elsa asked.

"You seemed lonely. The only one with a curse. I wanted to help. You wouldn't be the only one anymore."

"And now I'm not." Elsa pointed out. "You are."

"Elsa, please. We can find Indigo and change this back!" Anna pleaded.

"Where is she?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know."

"Where did she come from?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Her name is Indigo." Anna said proudly.

"How is that going to help?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Anna said.

"Anna. Just go." Elsa said.

"But,"

"GO!" Elsa yelled. Anna hadn't really seen her sister get mad since her powers had been revealed, but it scared her. She quickly ran into the castle. Elsa stayed out in the back wondering what had happened. She took a walk throughout the courtyard. She took a seat on a rock that was there.

"Yeah. This game is hard. I know I had to give up my first time, too." A voice said right next to her.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. You found me. Congratulations!" The snowman wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. While doing this he noticed that something felt off. "What's wrong, Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"I don't have my powers anymore." She told him.

"How did that happen?" Olaf wondered out loud.

"Anna. She wished for something and now she has my powers, but yet, your flurry is still there, meaning that the effects of my magic are still around." Elsa said.

"Oh." Olaf said. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I. I just hope that Anna will be more in control of my powers than I was." Elsa said regretfully.

"Hey, don't be so down. I know what'll cheer you up!" Olaf said.

"What?"

"I saw where Kristoff is hiding. Let's get him." Olaf said. Elsa chuckled at her snowman's tenacity and followed him.

* * *

Anna just wanted to go the Kristoff and tell him everything that had happened, but neither he nor Sven were in the stables. That's when Anna remembered that they were also playing hide and seek. Anna went up to her room to wait for the game to be over. She laid down in bed and looked up at the ceiling. "If only I could find Indigo." Anna said out loud, even though nobody was there.

"Here I am." Anna lept up and screamed.

"What? How? You." Anna couldn't finish any of those sentences.

"I'm a witch, remember?"

"Yeah, about that. You see. My wish was for Elsa and I _both _to have powers, and hers are now gone."

"Gone? But, I could have sworn I made sure that the magic went to two different bodies, I even remember halving the power before giving it to you." Indigo said.

"Well, Elsa can't do anything right now, so, you made a mistake." Anna said.

"I'm sorry princess. I will do everything I can to find where those powers went." Indigo said.

"Okay. Get right on that." Anna said.

"Done." Indigo snapped her fingers and disappeared.

* * *

Olaf had led Elsa right to Kristoff.

"Okay, you got me. Who's left, Anna and Sven?" Kristoff said.

"Actually I found Anna first. Elsa admitted.

"Where is she?" Kristoff asked.

"We got into an argument and she ran off." Elsa said.

"What was it about?"

"Anna has my powers." Elsa said.

"Wait, what?" Kristoff asked.

"Anna has my powers. I can no longer control ice and snow. I'm just a normal everyday person now."

"Who just happens to be queen of this land." Kristoff pointed out.

"Yes, but the people of Arendelle know the power that I have. They expect that when I walk out in the town I can make a skating rink in the middle of summer and I can't anymore." Elsa told him.

"Hey, listen. You may not have your powers, but people will still like you. I say that we go down into town and show off the new you." Kristoff suggested.

"But, what about Anna?" Olaf asked.

"She can come too if she wants." Kristoff said.

"I don't really want to talk to her right now." Elsa told the two of them.

"I see." Kristoff started. "So, we'll find Sven and head down together." They looked all over the castle, and they finally found him hiding behind a statute.

"Yay. Sven won. Let's go into town." Olaf said. The four of them started down.

* * *

Anna was in her room thinking. She knew that it was her fault that Elsa didn't have her powers anymore, but she was trying to do the right thing, didn't that matter to her sister? Anna looked out the window towards the town. She saw Elsa and their friends walking on their way.

"What?" Anna asked out loud. "They left without me?" She couldn't believe it. Her sister, her boyfriend, that reindeer, and the snowman had gone into town without her. "I mean, sure it's my fault, sorta, that Elsa has no powers, but it was more Indigo's fault for misplacing them. I just have to explain to Elsa what's going on and then she'll start talking to me again. And Kristoff probably wants to help my sister adjust, but I'm the one who needs him more, I mean, I'm now the powered freak!" Anna started pacing, and, unbeknownst to her, her powers started working. The floor of her room had turned into ice, but he feet adjusted. A cold chill filled the room, but it didn't bother Anna. The door had started to freeze but Anna was too caught up in her emotions to notice. "And the worst part is that my boyfriend left me to hang out with my sister!" Anna yelled. She kicked her bed and headed towards the window to get another look. There was a crowd surrounding something, probably her sister. "She always got the attention." Anna complained. She made an ice sculpture that looked like her sister. "You know, I wonder if Elsa would get all the attention if I reveal my powers." Anna said. "No, they'd forget about her and then I'll be the talk of the town. Everybody will forget about Elsa because Anna's the new queen in town!" She pushed over the ice sculpture of her sister and it shattered against the ground. "Hmph. Serves her right." Anna walked away from the remains of her sister sculpture.

_**So, that was chapter 2. And for all you Anna fans out there, don't worry. I'm not derailing her character, there is a perfectly rational explanation for her actions through the next few chapters. Anyways. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if you would, please review and tell me what you thought and whether you liked it or not. So, yeah.  
**_


End file.
